The 1986 Gordon Research Conference on Physics and Physical Chemistry of Biopolymers will be held at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire from June 17 to June 22. The 1986 Conference will emphasize emerging knowledge of the influence of sequence on the structure, dynamics, and interactions of nucleic acids, proteins, and their complexes. Topics of active concern include: (1) new developments in understanding solvation of side chains and macromolecules, (2) determination and modelling of macromolecular structures at high resolution, (3) design and prediction of macromolecular structure, (4) new methods or approaches to the analysis of macromolecules, and (5) functional aspects of macromolecular behavior. A group of about 150 scientists hopefully, representing a mix of experienced as well as beginning investigators, will be brought together to participate in an intensive series of meetings and informal discussions centering on the above areas. The normal Gordon Conferences format will be followed, with organized morning and evening lecture sessions. Poster sessions will encourage active participation from all the attendees. Funds are requested to help defray travel expenses for attendees who have limited resources, including graduate students and junior investigators as well as speakers from countries lacking research support.